


Solo due giorni

by DonnieTZ



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, First Kiss, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: Bastano due giorni a sconvolgere l'equilibrio su cui si basa il legame fra Ned e Rob. Solo due giorni. Una serata. Un momento in cui tutto perde il suo senso per acquisirne uno completamente nuovo.---La rabbia è sempre lì, ma riesce a spingerla in angoli bui della sua anima, abbandonandola per un po'. Al suo posto c'è una strana frustrazione, un senso di inadeguatezza che gli afferra le viscere ogni volta che guarda Ned, ogni volta che scruta quel volto affilato, quelle mani lunghe, quei gesti decisi. Qualcosa che non c'è mai stato, potrebbe giurarlo, ma che ora è vivo e presente e pulsante dentro di lui.---“È questo che vuoi?”E Ned vorrebbe dire di no, che non è vero, che vorrebbe tutt'altro, che Rob è troppo ubriaco per dare a Ned quello che ha sempre voluto, quello che vuole con ostinazione, senza speranza. Vorrebbe urlare e scappare davanti alla consapevolezza che Rob abbia sempre saputo, magari ridendo di lui, di quello stupido sentimento e del suo stupido proprietario.





	Solo due giorni

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata dal contest "It’s too cliché – Seconda edizione" di Rhys89.

**Due giorni dopo**

_Rob si rigira fra le lenzuola. È sobrio. Di certo è troppo sobrio per i pensieri che gli attraversano la mente. Il vuoto di memoria di un paio di giorni prima l'ha convinto a darci un taglio, con quell'immagine vaga nella mente che continua a ripresentarsi. Non riesce ad afferrarla, Rob, ma ha la netta sensazione sia importante ed è convinto riguardi Ned. Per questo si è deciso a smettere – a provarci, almeno –, specchiandosi confuso negli occhi tristi di Ned, nella sua muta disapprovazione continua, nel suo continuo preoccuparsi. In fondo hanno sopportato lo stesso tipo di inferno, finendo in affidamento troppo grandi per essere dei teneri bambini da accudire e troppo giovani per mollare tutto e andare via._  
_Rob si sente meglio e si sente peggio allo stesso tempo, negli ultimi giorni. La rabbia è sempre lì, ma riesce a spingerla in angoli bui della sua anima, abbandonandola per un po'. Al suo posto c'è una strana frustrazione, un senso di inadeguatezza che gli afferra le viscere ogni volta che guarda Ned, ogni volta che scruta quel volto affilato, quelle mani lunghe, quei gesti decisi. Qualcosa che non c'è mai stato, potrebbe giurarlo, ma che ora è vivo e presente e pulsante dentro di lui._  
Merda _, non ha idea di cosa sia. Forse lo odia per essere il figlio modello che lui non sarà mai o, forse, ha bisogno di lui in modi che non vuole indagare. Non lo sa e non lo vuole sapere._  
_E mentre ci pensa, serrando gli occhi, sperando di addormentarsi e non sognare, sente un rumore nella stanza a fianco._  
_La finestra scorre, qualcosa si chiude con suono sordo, e poi il fruscio di foglie e il secco spezzarsi di rami. Rob sbircia l'ora: è l'una._  
_Il cervello non riesce a collegare tutti i pezzi perché non hanno senso. Solo quando si alza e guarda dalla finestra, i dubbi diventano certezze; vede Ned camminare furtivo per il cortile e gettarsi occhiate titubanti dietro le spalle, una delle sue felpe scure sulle spalle. E c'è di nuovo quella sensazione, fra le costole e lo stomaco, a prendersi spazio, schiacciando i polmoni._  
_Rob non impiega neanche un momento a riflettere: entra nei jeans scoloriti, si infila una maglietta, e imita Ned con molta meno grazia di quanta ne abbia avuta lui a scendere dall'albero fuori dalle loro finestre._  
_Osserva Ned nella penombra tremolante dei lampioni: la linea della sua schiena avvolta dalla felpa, il cappuccio calato sulla testa, le mani spinte in tasca. Non ha idea di dove stia andando, non ha idea del perché lo stia seguendo. Forse vuole solo dimostrare a se stesso che Ned non è perfetto, che anche lui scappa dalla finestra per andare a ubriacarsi da qualche parte. Forse vuole solo sapere se Ned ha la ragazza e com'è fatta e cosa fanno quando sono insieme._  
_Rob non può impedire alle immagini di presentarsi alla mente come la replica di un brutto film: Ned che scopa, Ned che gode, Ned nudo che si spinge nel corpo di una ragazza qualsiasi._  
_Serra la mascella e prosegue. Quando girano l'ultimo angolo – Rob a qualche metro di distanza, silenzioso e prudente – l'insegna lampeggiante li illumina con tutte le sue sottintese spiegazioni._

  
**Due giorni prima**

Jon resta sulla soglia un secondo più del necessario, fissando i due con l'abbozzo di un sorriso a nascondere affetto e apprensione. Ned potrebbe toccare i suoi pensieri con mano, solidi e pesanti, ruvidi quasi: non pensa sia saggio lasciarli a casa da soli e Ned sa di non essere il problema.  
In quella stanza, fra loro, c'è e sempre ci sarà il fantasma di una vita difficile. Una vita che ha gravato su Robert più che su chiunque altro, lasciando frastagliate cicatrici fatte di una risata profonda e di una rabbia esplosiva, e poi di quel costante distruggersi, di quel divertimento spinto all'estremo, senza freni. Hanno entrambi perso i genitori all'improvviso, senza neanche un addio, di quelle casualità che la vita riserva quando meno si aspettano. Entrambi hanno dovuto dire addio a fratelli abbastanza grandi da prendere la loro strada o troppo piccoli perché fosse adeguato affidarli a quell'amico di famiglia dalla carriera militare, per quanto ormai dietro una scrivania. Entrambi hanno provato l'assoluto e devastante senso d'impotenza generato solo dalla morte. Eppure ne sono usciti radicalmente diversi, costruendosi contro il mondo barricate di forme e consistenze opposte: Ned, serio, distante, con quel suo umorismo sporadico e cinico; e Rob, con le sue battute volgari e i pugni sempre in tasca.  
«Sono un paio di notti, cazzo, Jon, mica stai partendo per la guerra.»  
Rob parla di parole leggere, le sputa fuori con il suo sorriso ampio.  
«Linguaggio» lo rimprovera bonariamente Jon, cercando in Ned un po' di sostegno.  
Eppure è una battaglia persa: Ned – diciassette anni, occhi grigi e viso sottile – ripone tutta la sua lealtà in Rob. Senza domande, senza pretese, senza dubbi. Nonostante tutto.  
Così Jon è costretto all'ennesimo saluto, il borsone sulle spalle, il dovere prima di tutto. Li lascia per quel breve viaggio di lavoro, perché è così che un uomo si comporta, e Ned impara l'ennesima lezione silenziosa: il dovere, anche quando il cuore dice il contrario, il dovere anche quando sarebbe più facile rinunciare.  
Rob non smette di deridere quell'incondizionata ammirazione, ma Ned è abituato alla sua risata, alle sue parole dall'apparente noncuranza che tentano di scavare una ferita. L'abitudine, nel caso di Ned, è una corazza impenetrabile, scolpita dalla rassegnazione e tenuta insieme dall'orgoglio.  
Quando Jon è dietro il volante, sulla ghiaia scricchiolante del vialetto di casa, lancia un’ultima occhiata e la rivolge proprio a Ned, con tutte le mute richieste di sempre: prenditi cura di Rob, tienilo d'occhio, ricordati che siete uomini, ormai.  
Solo quando il rumore del motore è diventato un'eco lontana, Ned permette a Rob di sbattere la porta e di lasciarsi cadere sul divano poco distante.  
«Cazzo, credevo non se ne sarebbe mai andato» dice poi.  
Ned deve mordersi la lingua per non ripetere il rimprovero di Jon, così afferra il telecomando e si siede al suo fianco, giusto per avere qualcosa da fare e tenere la mente occupata.  
Saltano da un canale all'altro, scherzando di qualche nuovo, ridicolo programma, arrivando a parlare dei compagni di scuola, degli amici, delle ragazze. Rob elenca tutte quelle che ha in mente di farsi, quella stessa sera, alla festa del loro compagno di squadra.  
Ned ha cercato in tutti i modi di evitare ad entrambi quella serata, proprio come tenta di tenere a freno il miscuglio di sensazioni che gli appesantisce lo stomaco nel sentirlo parlare così, ma qualcosa deve arrivare fino in superficie, a mutargli l'espressione, perché Rob lo prende nuovamente in giro.  
«Oh, avanti Ned, rilassati, è solo una festa. Ti divertirai anche tu e, magari, questa volta riuscirai a farti quella tizia, com'è che si chiama? Quella con cui fai finta di studiare.»  
«Chi, Ashara? È solo la mia compagna di laboratorio.»  
«Non ho detto che deve diventare la tua ragazza, ho detto che magari riesci a portartela a letto, no?»  
Ned rinuncia a qualsiasi spiegazione, ripiegando su uno sbuffo stanco, per poi alzarsi dal divano.  
Quando raggiunge la sua camera – la porta a fianco a quella di Rob, un solo muro a separarli ogni notte – si lascia andare sul letto, a faccia in giù, le braccia spalancate.  
La verità è che Jon è la sua unica protezione contro il disastro. Se c'è lui, allora Ned si impone di fingere una normalità artefatta e si giustifica con se stesso: non può far soffrire Jon, lo fa per lui, perché gli deve tutto. Quando non c'è è più difficile: Ned si sente scivolare via, come trascinato da una marea, con la voglia di confessare tutto e arrendersi. Cedere e cadere e farsi male.  
Non si rende neanche conto di addormentarsi piano, in un sonno agitato di sogni, un mondo scuro fatto di bocche e di mani e di pelle che non sono le sue.

Ned si sveglia che il buio è già strisciato dalla finestra per posarsi sull'ordine metodico della sua camera. Ha il collo dolorante e il segno delle lenzuola impresso sulla pelle, ma tenta comunque di scrollarsi di dosso l'ultimo ricordo dei suoi sogni. Vaga per la casa premendo interruttori e guardandosi attorno, vagamente confuso.  
«Rob?»  
Lo cerca piano, prima, poi più in fretta, come se trovarlo significasse molto più di un semplice gesto rassicurante.  
«Robert?»  
Niente. Silenzio.  
Ned torna in camera per controllare il telefono e lo accoglie il messaggio che spiega quell'assenza.  
_Dormivi come un morto. Sono alla festa. Porta qui il culo se resusciti._  
Ned guarda l'ora: è troppo tardi, ormai. Le due sono passate da un pezzo e non ha senso prepararsi e uscire. Da qualche parte, in un punto imprecisato delle viscere, però, ha la strana sensazione di doverlo fare comunque. Rob non è ancora tornato e Ned ha fatto una tacita promessa a Jon: _il dovere prima di tutto_. E poi la preoccupazione, la lealtà, quel miscuglio inspiegabile di affetto e frustrazione.  
Così si infila in un paio di jeans e in una delle solite felpe monocromatiche, per lasciare la casa con passo veloce. La festa è solo un isolato più avanti, in quell'incastro squadrato di vie suburbane, ma gli sembra di essere troppo lento, invischiato nell'attrito dell'asfalto e dell'aria notturna.  
Raggiunge la casa che sta praticamente correndo, una strana sensazione in petto a strizzargli l'adrenalina fuori dal cuore. Scansa qualche ragazzo, si insinua fra i piccoli gruppi di persone che non hanno un coprifuoco da rispettare, vaga con lo sguardo per cercare la sagoma familiare – spalle larghe, corti capelli castani – e qualcuno lo ferma.  
«Ehi. Finalmente ti fai vedere» si sente dire, sopra la musica.  
«Dov'è Rob?»  
È l'unica risposta di Ned. Non è una domanda, non davvero, più una preghiera fatta con il fiato rotto dalla corsa e dalla pressante, assurda certezza che distogliere lo sguardo da Robert sia stato un errore.  
«L'ho visto salire con Cersei. Che ci troverà, dico io» risponde l'altro, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
E, per certi versi, Ned è quasi sollevato. Rob è lì, si sta divertendo, non è riverso da qualche parte, ubriaco fradicio e terribilmente incline alla rissa. Eppure c'è qualcosa, un dolore strano all'altezza del petto, dietro lo sterno, stretto fra le costole.  
_Solo un'occhiata, per assicurarmi che stia bene._  
Una bugia, ma Ned se la racconta perché è più facile, è accettabile, ha senso. Non come quel sentimento che lo scava dentro, svuotandolo.  
Sale le scale lentamente, schivando le persone, salutando con piccoli cenni gli amici, i compagni di squadra, le facce conosciute. Sa cosa dicono alle sue spalle, sa che pensano sia freddo e distante, il ragazzo di ghiaccio, ma non gli interessa. Una forza più grande lo sta spingendo in avanti, verso le camere del piano superiore.  
Apre una porta, scusandosi con gli occupanti, poi un'altra, ed eccolo, Rob. Se ne sta seduto sul letto, la testa buttata all'indietro, le mani strette alle ciocche bionde di Cersei, fra le sue gambe.  
«Scusate» dice soltanto, quando gli occhi di Rob si incastrano ai suoi.  
E fa male, strizza l'aria fuori dai polmoni, uccide.  
Ned chiude nuovamente la porta, lasciandoli dentro, appoggiandosi al muro lì a fianco.  
Cosa credeva? Cosa sperava di trovare dietro quella porta? Forse voleva solo essere certo, forse voleva ammazzare quello stupido sentimento, condannarlo a morte per insubordinamento mostrandogli la sua peggiore paura. Mostrandogliela, sì, perché l'ha sempre saputo, ha sempre sentito i racconti di Rob, con la muta rassegnazione di chi non ha scelta.  
Ma vederlo, lì, con quell'espressione persa...  
«Ehi, Ned, ce l'hai fatta!»  
Rob esce dalla stanza sistemandosi i pantaloni, seguito da Cersei che riserva ad entrambi uno sguardo acido. Ned è convinto che i due neanche si piacciano e non capisce davvero il senso di quanto ha appena visto, ma non osa parlarne, non può, non è affar suo.  
«Già» si limita a rispondere, osservando Rob barcollare appena.  
La sua ubriachezza è improvvisamente evidente e Ned è costretto a sorreggerlo quando si inclina pericolosamente verso il muro.  
«Sto bene, sto bene.»  
«Sì, certo» borbotta Ned.  
Lo aiuta a scendere le scale, lentamente, facendo attenzione. Legge lo sguardo dei presenti che incrociano il suo, qualcuno lo compatisce, altri lo reputano un guastafeste, un adulto nel corpo di un ragazzo. Tutto quello di cui Ned può preoccuparsi, però, è portare Rob a casa, fargli un caffè e infilarlo a letto.  
Ed è quello che fa, arrancando fuori dalla casa, e poi lungo la strada, il calore di Rob contro il corpo e il suo viso a ciondolare a pochi centimetri dal suo.

«Cazzo, così congelo!»  
Ned ha infilato Rob – senza scarpe, ma completamente vestito – nella vasca, aprendo il getto gelido.  
«Avresti dovuto collaborare di più» gli dice, accondiscendente.  
Rob tenta di uscire, ma scivola un poco e Ned lo sorregge nuovamente, stremato. Lo aiuta in quel gesto tanto semplice eppure così complicato, afferrando la stoffa fradicia della maglietta. Quando sono entrambi ritti sulle piastrelle umide, Rob inizia a spogliarsi.  
Ed è solo un istante, una debolezza fatta di millesimi di secondo, ma Ned lo osserva. Lo beve con gli occhi, mentre Rob sfila la maglietta, carezzando con le iridi grigie la pelle tesa sui muscoli, la leggera peluria che va ad infilarsi nell'intimo dall'ombelico. Quando alza nuovamente lo sguardo, Ned incontra l'espressione divertita di Rob.  
«Cazzo, potresti essere più ovvio?»  
Segue un lungo silenzio teso, perplesso, aggrappato nell'aria. Uno di quei silenzi che seguono sempre le rivelazioni e le scoperte. È stata una pugnalata fatta di parole, profonda, lacerante. Ned spalanca gli occhi, sorpreso, prima che la verità lo colpisca.: è ovvio. Lo è sempre stato.  
_Patetico._  
Tenta di darsi un tono e nega, voltandosi per nascondere l'espressione abbinata a quella bugia.  
«Sei ubriaco.»  
«Sì, eh?» è la risposta.  
Ned viene bloccato dalla presa salda di Rob, voltato come un pupazzo, avvicinato malamente alla parete. Rob gli barcolla vicino, ondeggiando fino a schiacciarlo contro il muro.  
«È questo che vuoi?»  
E Ned vorrebbe dire di no, che non è vero, che vorrebbe tutt'altro, che Rob è troppo ubriaco per dare a Ned quello che ha sempre voluto, quello che vuole con ostinazione, senza speranza. Vorrebbe urlare e scappare davanti alla consapevolezza che Rob abbia sempre saputo, magari ridendo di lui, di quello stupido sentimento e del suo stupido proprietario. Ma non fa in tempo, non riesce ad aggrapparsi alla razionalità; le labbra di Rob sono su di lui.  
È un bacio ruvido, sgraziato, di denti, con un accenno di rabbia che Ned non sa a chi dei due appartenga davvero. È un bacio di lunghi secondi, di lingua e labbra, di mani che si aggrappano facendo finta di allontanare.  
È un bacio che, quando finisce, lascia un velo di derisione sul viso di Rob.  
E Ned non riesce a sopportarlo, non può farcela, non così. Per questo se ne va, riparando in camera sua, al sicuro.

Quando Ned si sveglia, tutto torna alla mente all'improvviso. Gli basta scivolare dal sonno alla veglia perché le immagini si facciano vivide: il bagno, la pelle di Rob, il bacio.  
L'idea di alzarsi e affrontare quella situazione gli chiude lo stomaco in una morsa e la sua mente inizia ad elaborare piani, scuse, giustificazioni assurde che non servirebbero a nulla.  
Deve farcela, deve reagire, deve andare di là ed essere onesto: è successo, ma non cambierà nulla, non significa nulla, non è un problema di Rob ma solo e soltanto di Ned.  
Il corpo obbedisce alla mente e segue meccanicamente i comandi, compiendo i gesti di ogni mattina. Ned sbircia l'ora, annotando quanto sia tardi da qualche parte nella sua mente, perché è completamente assorbito da quello che lo aspetta. Sente Rob trascinarsi per la cucina e indugia qualche istante prima di affacciarsi e mostrarsi.  
«Ehi» borbotta Rob quando lo vede, «vuoi del caffè?»  
Ned tenta di nascondere la confusione per quell'atteggiamento perfettamente normale, come se niente fosse successo.  
«Certo» riesce a dire, dopo qualche istante.  
«Ieri sera è stata devastante. Non ricordo neanche di essere arrivato a casa» dice l'altro, allungandogli una tazza e sedendosi a tavola.  
Ned resta impalato nel bel mezzo della cucina, sempre più confuso.  
«Non ricordi? Ti ci ho portato io» spiega, il solito tono deciso tinto da una strana nota dubbiosa.  
«Oh. Non pensavo fossi venuto, alla fine» Rob sembra pensare a qualcosa, prima di illuminarsi di consapevolezza. «Ecco cosa intendeva Cersei con il suo messaggio!»  
Ned aggrotta le sopracciglia e si decide a prendere posto di fronte a Rob.  
«Messaggio?» domanda.  
Rob tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della tuta, con gesto pigro.  
«Spero che tu e il tuo fidanzato abbiate passato una bella nottata, stronzo» recita, imitando la voce della ragazza.  
Ned quasi soffoca, ma riconquista subito il solito contegno.  
«Simpatica.»  
«Oh sì» gli dà corda Rob.  
«Vi ho trovati assieme, stavate...»  
«Immaginavo» lo interrompe subito Rob.  
Ned tenta di comprendere la sua espressione rabbuiata, ma fallisce nel tentativo e lascia perdere. Tutta quella storia è assurda, sembra uscita da un brutto film di pessima categoria e non ha intenzione di farsi troppe domande. Se Rob non ricorda – o non vuole ricordare – tanto meglio. Evitare l'argomento, per quanto contrario a tutto ciò in cui Ned crede, è la scelta migliore.  
«Andiamo a correre? Non c'è modo migliore di smaltire la sbronza del tutto. E poi ci fermiamo a mangiare dal messicano, eh?»  
Il piano che Rob propone, mentre si alza per abbandonare la tazza nel lavandino, è semplice e abitudinario, due cose che Ned apprezza profondamente. Da quando ha posato gli occhi su Rob, infatti, non riesce a pensare ad altro che al suo sapore, all'odore di alcool e fumo della sua pelle, al suo calore contro il proprio, a quel bacio profondo e disperato e rabbioso. E, con quel pensiero, non riesce a smettere di visualizzare l'espressione di Rob subito dopo: il trionfo, la leggera presa in giro che gli ha incurvato gli angoli della bocca, lo sguardo divertito.  
«Ned, ci sei?»  
«Cosa? Sì, sì, va bene. »  
_Patetico._

La giornata scivola via fra le dita di Ned. Alla fine si convince che Rob non ricordi davvero, preso com'è dallo snocciolare battute sulle ragazze ed effimeri progetti a breve termine.  
C'è una punta di delusione, per quanto il sollievo sia decisamente maggiore. Ned non può evitare di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se Rob si fosse davvero ricordato il bacio, cos'avrebbe significato per lui, per _loro._  
Sarebbe stato un disastro, probabilmente, ma quello che prova non ha niente di razionale e Ned scivola verso la speranza che sarebbe potuta andare diversamente, che avrebbe potuto significare un cambiamento, uno qualsiasi. Che, forse, avrebbe potuto smettere di lottare ogni singolo giorno contro se stesso  
Sono seduti a tavola, a mangiare della pizza, quando realizza di essere un idiota.  
«Esco.»  
Rob parla, alza gli occhi dal cellulare e si esibisce in un occhiolino eloquente, quello che può significare solo una serata di sesso, prima di alzarsi e sistemare la sua parte di tavolo.  
Ned cerca di riprendersi l'idea di loro due, soli, a casa, davanti a un film qualsiasi, che sfuma via nell'aria calda della casa. Ma è troppo tardi e protestare non avrebbe senso, così indossa la sua espressione amichevole, partecipando con un sorriso all'entusiasmo di Rob.  
«Tu che fai? Stai a casa?»  
Ned si stringe nelle spalle a quella domanda, indeciso. Vorrebbe, sì. Sarebbe bello rintanarsi sotto le coperte ed evitare il mondo, ma non potrà farlo per sempre, lo sa.  
«Forse mi faccio un giro» mormora, prima di tornare a dedicare la sua attenzione alla pizza.  
«Vuoi che chieda se ha un'amica?» domanda Rob, riferendosi al suo appuntamento.  
E Ned vorrebbe solo sbattergli in faccia tutto quanto, dirgli di no, strattonarlo fino a far tornare il ricordo di quel bacio, ma non può. _Non deve._  
«No, non c'è bisogno. Sento un paio di persone.»  
«Un paio, eh?» ridacchia Rob.  
«Amici» chiarisce Ned, prima che Rob alzi le mani in un divertito segno di resa.  
«E dove andate?»  
«Non lo so» risponde ancora Ned, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Va tutto bene? Di solito gli interrogatori sono compito di Jon.»  
«Sì, insomma, non so... sei silenzioso, da ieri. Più del solito, intendo.»  
«Non è niente» borbotta Ned, alzandosi e sparecchiando per tenersi impegnato.  
«Andiamo, parla» lo sprona Rob.  
Ned si appoggia al lavandino, inspirando.  
«Sono solo stanco. Ti sono venuto a prendere, ti ho messo a letto, sono stanco, ok? Tutto qui» dice, tentando di addolcire il tono di voce.  
«Guarda che non sei costretto a farlo.»  
Rob parla con semplicità, senza rabbia, esponendo la cruda e semplice verità. Ned se ne rende improvvisamente conto, colpito dall'ennesima epifania della giornata. Una realizzazione che si tramuta in parole acide che non vorrebbe pronunciare, mentre si volta verso l'altro.  
«No? E chi lo farà se non lo faccio io? Avanti, Rob, ti fa comodo avermi qui, a tua disposizione. Ti fa comodo sapere di poter contare su di me.»  
Non alza la voce, Ned, non lo fa mai davvero, ma c'è qualcosa in quelle parole che suona come rabbia.  
«Certo! Credevo fosse questo che fanno gli amici. Cazzo, Ned, siamo cresciuti assieme e ora vieni a dirmi che sono un peso, è questo?»  
Ned inspira. Una, due, tre volte, finché non ha riguadagnato la calma.  
«No, non è questo» mormora. «Vado a vestirmi.»  
Scappa, Ned. Perché tutti credono sia quello coraggioso, quello che si lancia nella mischia durante le partite perché è il suo ruolo, quello che si mette in mezzo per difendere Rob che non ha bisogno di essere difeso, ma la verità è un'altra. Ha paura. Teme se stesso quando è con Rob più di ogni altra cosa.

Ned non ha idea di cosa fare. Ha varcato la soglia di quel locale quasi per vendetta – no, _giustizia_ , si ripete –, dopo averlo trovato su internet. Non ha neanche salutato Rob, uscendo, perché ha temuto gli si leggesse in faccia quello che stava per fare.  
Se vedere Rob chiuso in una stanza con Cersei fra le gambe non ha polverizzato ogni speranza, forse incontrare qualcun altro lo farà.  
«Prima volta?»  
La voce tenta di sovrastare il pulsare costante della musica. Arriva da un ragazzo sottile, dall'espressione seria, che regge con sicurezza un drink fra le mani.  
«Sì» si limita a rispondere Ned, gettandosi attorno un'occhiata.  
Ci sono corpi e bocche, ci sono uomini che si sfiorano e si muovono.  
«Allora devi bere qualcosa.»  
«Non...»  
Ned sta per dire che non ha l'età, ma si trattiene. Deve solo annuire, un piccolo gesto, per poi lasciarsi andare.  
«Iniziamo dalle presentazioni: Howland Reed. E ti prometto che non ho intenzioni strane. Mi sei sembrato spaesato.»  
Ned si ritrova a sorridere.  
«Lo sono. Ned, comunque, Ned Stark.»  
«Ned, bene. Spostiamoci dall'ingresso o non riusciremo a parlarci. Vieni.”  
Howland si incammina e Ned lo segue fra la folla, fino ad un punto imprecisato della sala in cui sembra che la musica sia più ovattata.  
«E così, cosa fai qui?» si sente chiedere.  
Ned si stringe nelle spalle, continuando a spostare lo sguardo da Howland alla gente che li circonda.  
«Dovevo provare.»  
«Dovevi?»  
Stranamente, gli sembra quasi che Howland lo stia salvando, tirandolo fuori da se stesso centimetro dopo centimetro. Non ha idea di chi sia, né può essere certo delle sue intenzioni, ma in quel momento non gli importa. Se esiste un modo, uno solo, per vomitare tutto e sentirsi meglio, deve cogliere l'opportunità.  
«Lasciami indovinare: c'è qualcuno, ma non è interessato.»  
A quelle parole, Ned abbassa la testa, uno strano sorriso a tendergli le labbra. C'è modo più semplice di riassumere gli ultimi anni della sua vita?  
«Sì.»  
E da quel sì esce fuori ogni cosa: quello che ama di Rob, quello che odia, tutte le spiegazioni che non ha e tutte quelle che è riuscito a trovare, e i momenti e le paure e le speranze e quel senso del dovere che lo tiene ancorato al suolo, impedendogli di muoversi.  
«...e ti ha baciato?»  
«Sì.»  
«Ma sei sicuro di non interessargli.»  
«Più che sicuro.»

Il mattino dopo, Ned sente una strana pace invadergli il petto, quando apre gli occhi e sente il vociare di Rob e Jon in cucina.  
Ha deciso.  
E non c'è modo di tornare indietro.  
Forse dovrà ringraziare Howland per averlo tirato fuori dalla ridicola impresa di fingere per tutta la sua vita. Forse andrà tutto bene se riuscirà a fare un passo alla volta nella giusta direzione. Forse è bastato un bacio dimenticato a rovesciare ogni cosa, a ribaltare il suo mondo, a dargli un assaggio – per quanto terribilmente _sbagliato_ – di quello che potrebbe essere la sua vita.  
Si avvia meccanicamente verso il profumo di caffè, sorridendo, e si specchia nell'espressione serena di Jon.  
«Buongiorno. Il viaggio è andato bene?»  
«Sì, direi di sì. Rob mi stava raccontando che è stato un fine settimana piuttosto noioso» dice Jon, incredulo.  
«Già, proprio noioso» scherza Ned, prendendo una tazza.  
Nel farlo, con l'attenzione di chi sta recapitando un messaggio segreto, si avvicina a Jon.  
«Posso parlarti, dopo?» mormora, controllando che Rob sia seduto a tavola, lontano abbastanza.  
Jon annuisce, le sopracciglia aggrottate, lo sguardo preoccupato. Eppure non fa cenno a quella preoccupazione, neanche con l'espressione, mentre mangiano e racconta del suo lavoro, di come sia tutto andato per il meglio, di quanto sia contento di essere tornato.  
Rob è il primo ad alzarsi, riservando a Ned un'occhiata criptica, come se volesse chiedergli cosa gli prende. E Ned lo sa, di apparire nervoso, di forzare un po' troppo il sorriso da qualche minuto, di starsene sul bordo della sedia, pronto a scappare dall'invisibile patto che ha stretto con se stesso.  
Scruta la schiena di Rob allontanarsi lungo il corridoio, fasciata dalla maglietta, prima di tornare su Jon con sguardo disperato.  
«Cosa succede?»  
Ned non sa da dove iniziare. Scioglie i capelli, gioca con l'elastico, li raccoglie nuovamente.  
«Devo parlarti di una cosa importante, ma non so come fare. So solo che devi saperla e che devo dirla.»  
Parla con tono solenne, Ned, come chi emette una condanna, serio in viso. Jon espira, prima di sorridere nuovamente, in un'attesa colma di comprensione.  
«Mi piacciono i ragazzi.»  
_Mi piace un ragazzo._  
_Lo amo._  
_E fa male, fa sempre più male._  
_Ma quel bacio, quel singolo devastante momento, mi ha cambiato la vita._  
«Ok. Va tutto bene, Ned» risponde Jon, dopo qualche istante.  
Non sembra sorpreso, né ferito, come se stesse aspettando questo momento, come se non fosse cambiato tutto.  
Ned sente crescere dentro una strana speranza: forse, un giorno, andrà tutto bene. Non oggi, certo, e probabilmente neanche domani, ma un giorno non troppo lontano tutto potrebbe avere senso.

  
**Due giorni dopo**

_Ned entra nel locale, Rob resta fuori, a fissare la bandiera arcobaleno che è dipinta sulla porta._  
_«Cazzo» mormora a se stesso, confuso._  
_Forse Ned è lì per un amico, per un'amica, per un gruppo di amici, perché è normale andare in posti nuovi, organizzare una serata diversa dal solito. Amici, sì. Ma perché a quell'ora, perché di nascosto, perché..._  
_E Rob smette di mentirsi, smette perfino di cercare spiegazioni che abbiano senso e non siano la più evidente. Il fatto è che – alla fine lo realizza – se si sentono degli zoccoli, forse non è né un cavallo, né una zebra. Forse è un fottuto unicorno._  
_Resta fermo lì per quelli che devono essere lunghi minuti. Qualcuno esce a fumare dalla porta, strisciando fuori su un paio di battiti assordanti che arrivano da dentro. Qualcuno lo guarda sospettoso, altri solo con curiosità, con voglia._  
_Così Rob entra, prendendo fiato come prima di un'apnea, immergendosi nella musica, nell'oscurità screziata dalle luci psichedeliche, nei gruppi di persone che si accalcano. Cerca di non guardare gli uomini che ballano, che si baciano, che si toccano._  
_Le immagini nella sua mente prendono forme che non vorrebbe: Ned è nudo, ma non c'è nessuna ragazza, solo mani forti, corpi di uomini, bocche ruvide._  
_E Rob, ora, vorrebbe davvero bere._  
_Poi lo vede, schiacciato contro il muro, in un angolo, che parla con qualcuno, i gesti esaltati e felici, i visi vicini per sentirsi sopra la musica. Non stanno facendo nulla, eppure Rob si carica di una rabbia strana. Perché Ned non gli ha mai parlato di quella storia? Loro che si sono sempre detti tutto, loro che hanno passato intere notti a parlarsi, sdraiati per terra, fissando il soffitto. E quello chi è, cosa vuole?_  
_Ancora, come sempre, il corpo si muove prima che possa riflettere. Gli bastano poche falcate per raggiungerli, gli basta una mano aperta per spintonare via il tipo, e uno sguardo per giudicare Ned._  
_Si sente tradito, si sente piccolo, abbandonato. E non è da lui. Lui è Rob, l'anima della festa, quello a cui non frega niente di nessuno._  
_«Che cazzo fai qui?» urla._  
_Ned è sorpreso, ma niente di più. Non ha paura, niente rimorso. Ora Rob può vedere per bene i suoi occhi grigi e sembrano solo e soltanto tristi._  
_«Io? Tu, piuttosto» gli risponde, con calma._  
_«Ho seguito il tuo culo fino a qui. Quindi, perché cazzo sei qui, Ned?»_  
_«Perché, secondo te?»_  
_Ancora quel tono tranquillo, distaccato, alterato solo dallo sforzo di farsi sentire._  
_«Ehi, tutto bene, Ned?» s'intromette il tipo, entrando nel campo visivo di Rob._  
_E per Rob è troppo. Le domande premono nel cranio. Hanno scopato? Stanno insieme? Ned si fa prendere da questo tizio come una ragazza? I corpi, le mani, le bocche, le unghie. È semplicemente troppo._  
_Quando parte il primo pugno, Rob non se ne rende quasi conto, come un riflesso spontaneo. Poi viene colpito, ma riesce a portarne a segno un altro e un altro, finché Ned non è costretto a trascinarlo via, le nocche sanguinanti e il cuore a pompare adrenalina._  
_«Sei impazzito?» Ned lo tira per il braccio, lungo il marciapiede, guardandosi indietro preoccupato._  
_Non aggiunge altro e nessuno dei due parla per qualche secondo, come se quanto successo potesse essere seguito solo dal silenzio._  
_Quando raggiungono un incrocio qualsiasi, sotto un semaforo che lampeggia la sua luce giallastra, Rob realizza di volerlo sapere, di volerlo sentire dalla voce di Ned. Lo strattona, si ferma, lo fissa dritto negli occhi._  
_«Perché. Eri. lì.» sibila, più che chiedere._  
_E Ned sembra spezzarsi in piccoli frammenti, sembra annientarsi di quello sguardo triste e spegnersi nel vuoto._  
_«Che vuoi che ti dica, Rob?» inizia, il tono stanco di chi si è arreso, «che mi piacciono gli uomini? Che mi piace farci sesso?»_  
_«Cristo...»_  
_«No, lo hai chiesto e te lo dico: è così. È così e basta. Non te l'ho detto perché non avresti capito. Come puoi capire?»_  
_«Non dare la colpa a me! Certo che posso capire! Non è questo, è che...»_  
_«Cosa? Solo tu puoi scopare in giro, immagino. Io devo stare a guardare, no? Starmene zitto e vivere per raccoglierti quando ti riduci uno schifo.»_  
_Sono già passati da questa conversazione e Rob sa che Ned ha ragione, che non è giusto. Vorrebbe solo capire davvero, invece di accumulare domande su domande ad ogni spiegazione._  
_«La verità è che se tu me lo chiedessi, se lo facessi, Rob, non tornerei più lì. Niente più altri ragazzi, niente più segreti. Dovresti solo dire che non vuoi che lo faccia, che vuoi che resti con te, che l'idea di sapermi con qualcun altro...»_  
_«No.»_  
_Una sillaba, secca, che riecheggia nel buio della strada. Ned sembra riceverla come una coltellata e Rob ha paura. Cazzo, non ha mai avuto così tanta paura nella sua vita. Neanche davanti alla morte dei suoi, neanche davanti al senso di vuoto che lo abita ogni giorno._  
_Ned si volta, silenzioso, e ricomincia a camminare. Le spalle curve, quella sua strana dignità da ragazzo ferito che ancora riesce a darsi un tono._  
_Rob si sente male. I polmoni strizzano fuori l'aria, il cuore perde un battito, da qualche parte qualcosa si rompe. Lo raggiunge, lo volta con troppa forza e preme le labbra sulle sue._  
_Uno scontro, una collisione che finisce per annebbiargli la mente, una resa totale. E tutto torna alla mente: gli stessi gesti, le stesse bocche, gli stessi corpi uno contro l'altro. È già successo, si sono già baciati in bilico sul panico, risucchiati da qualcosa che non si può controllare, che non lascia via d'uscita._  
_Si baciano e fa male, sentire finalmente di avere quello che si vuole, sapere che è così giusto e così sbagliato._  
_Rob bacia di denti, di mani ruvide sulla nuca, di corpo che si preme. Bacia a lungo, disperatamente, e poi si ferma._  
_Fronte contro fronte, illuminati dalla luce giallastra._  
_«Stai con quello lì? Perché se stai con quello lì, Ned, io...» mormora._  
_«Rob.»_  
_Basta il suo nome pronunciato a mezza voce e capisce ogni cosa: il senso di quel bacio dimenticato, il significato di questo, e perché si sente così perso e così ritrovato._  
_È sempre stato lui, per Ned. Solo e soltanto_  lui.  
_Proprio come Ned per Rob._

 


End file.
